<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by domromanoff (riottkick)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345887">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff'>domromanoff (riottkick)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one million words [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one million words [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You curled up to Natasha’s side as Carol wrapped her arm around you. The couch that you were sitting on was only big enough to fit two people, but you and your girlfriends made it work. Wanda squeezed in next to Carol as the rest of the team made their way into the commons. Being the team movie night, it was Tony’s turn - picking some horror movie you had no interest in watching, but you were sticking it out for your girlfriends who seemed to want to watch it. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Carol whispered in your ear as Tony passed Wanda one of the popcorn bowl. You turned your head as best as you could, trying to think of a good enough excuse. Just in case Natasha overheard - she could always tell if you were lying, so it had to be good.</p><p>“Nothing, just feeling a bit more cuddly today.” you said with a soft smile. Carol believed you - of course she did, she was like a puppy, always eager to cuddle with you. But your eyes widened as Natasha turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>She didn’t say anything, thankfully, but you knew she had caught onto your lie. Wanda turned to you, rubbing your arm where she could reach you. </p><p>“Stark, what are we watching?” Clint asked, reaching into Wanda’s bowl from the couch next to the one you were sitting on. </p><p>“We’re watching ‘Hatchet’,” he said, and you squeezed your eyes shut as the title screen popped up. Pushing play, Tony set his focus on the movie. </p><p>Throughout the movie, you’d look at the screen, but soon regretted it as you buried your head behind Natasha’s back. Catching on to this, the redhead turned so she was facing you. She pulled you closer to your chest. Carol and Wanda were no longer paying attention to the movie, but their attention was now focused on you. </p><p>“We can go into our room if you want, you’re more important than a movie, I promise,” Wanda reassured you, and you shook your head.</p><p>Letting them know you were okay to be in the room as long as they didn’t mind if you weren’t paying attention to anything in the movie. Of course, they were more than okay with it. Head in Natasha’s chest, you peaked at the screen, watching a death scene that you weren’t prepared for, you let out a scream. </p><p>“C-Can I still take you up on your offer, Wan?” you whispered, hoping she would still be okay with it. Wanda nodded, being the first one up, she stuck her hand out for you to take it. Getting up off the couch, and off of Natasha, the two of you began walking. Both Carol and Natasha followed after Carol explained to everyone you four were done for the night. </p><p>You laid down on the bed, and Natasha got in behind you. Wrapping her around you, she watched as Carol laid down on the other side of you, followed by Wanda wrapping her arm around the captain. You were silently thanking Tony for buying a custom bed. “I’m sorry I ruined the movie for you guys.” you sighed, but Carol shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“We can watch it some other time, baby. You’re more important than some movie.” Carol assured you, kissing your forehead. </p><p>“Do you want us to put on a movie? One we can just listen to?” Wanda asked, and you hummed in response.</p><p>“Yes, please." </p><p>Wanda put on some comedy movie you’ve seen a thousand times, but this time you were more focused on them than the movie. "Thank you, I love you guys so much. I appreciate you.” you yawned, drifting slowly off to sleep</p><p>“You’re welcome, baby. We love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>